


Overprotectiveness

by orphan_account



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, cisco and the reader like each other, just pure fluff, overprotective barry, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6944347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: can you do a Cisco x Barry Allen cousin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overprotectiveness

"Hey guys is it ok if my cousin y/n hangs out here? She's in town for a couple of week and I want spend as much time as possible before she heads off the med school." Barry asked the people currently sitting around star labs.

"Oh my gosh y/n is going to be back in town ! ! ! I haven't seen her since our high school graduation" Iris excitedly said.

"Yeah I know that's why I want to know if it's ok if she's here, I don't want her to be stuck at home you know?"

"She is more than welcomed here Barry" Caitlin reassured him.

"Ok good because she's outside waiting"

"We'll bring her inside Barry ! ! !" Joe scolded Barry causing Barry to use his speed to bring y/n into the building.

"That was scary Barry ! ! ! " y/n slapped his chest when he set her down.

"Sorry" Barry scratched the back of his head.

"Y/n ! ! !" Iris practically ran towards y/n and gave her a big hug. "It's been so long"

"Yeah it has, we were starting to forget what you looked like" Joe teased and he hugged y/n

"I know and I'm sorry, school has been hectic but I'm happy to see you guys" y/n looked around and noticed three other people in the room. "Oh where are my manners, hi I'm y/n"

"Oh yeah sorry I didn't introduce you properly guys this is y/n, y/n this is Caitlin, dr. Harrison wells and his daughter Jesse" each one shook y/n at the introduction of there name. "Has as anyone seen-"

"Hey guys sorry I'm late but you're not going to believe-" a guy with long hair stopped in his tracks when he noticed there was someone new in the lab.

"Cisco ! ! ! There you are, this is my cousin y/n" Barry introduced to two.

"It's so nice to meet you Cisco" y/n smiled at the guy in front of her

"Same" Cisco reciprocated the smile as they shook hands longer than they should.

"Uh oh Barry it looks like you're going to have to compete for your cousins attention. She looks pretty smitten by Cisco" Iris whispered into Barry's ear before laughing.

"Yeah no this isn't going to happen, y/n why don't I show you around. The city has changed quite a bit since you were here." Barry pulled y/n and Cisco's hand apart before dragging her out of the lab.

"I forgot how protective Barry is with y/n" Iris said causing Joe to laugh before the stared at an awestruck Cisco who was still staring at the exit. "If you actually like her don't let Barry get in the way, y/n is only going to be here for a weeks of days. So make the most of it" Joe patted Cisco's shoulder before heading back to the station.

*time skip*

"You got a little something there" Cisco wiped a bit of powder sugar off of y/n nose. Cisco took joes advice and spent anytime he could with y/n. Sure Barry wasn't cool about it but he couldn't do anything about it because they were all adults. He just really wanted to protect his cousin from any guy that tried to make a move on her and that included one of his good friends.

"Thank you" y/n bit her lip at Cisco's action. Cisco was staring at her lips, oh how he's been wanting to kiss y/n. Unfortunately every time he's close to doing it Barry always interrupts. Y/n noticed Cisco staring at her lips so she leaned towards but just as their lips were about to meet she got a text from Barry. "Sorry" y/n gave Cisco an apologetic smile before replying to her cousin.

"Barry doesn't like the fact that I like you does he?" Cisco broke the awkward silence.

"He doesn't like the fact that any guy likes me, it was endearing at first but after a while it get annoying." Y/n looked up at Cisco after replying to Barry's text.

"It must be"

"It is, growing up none of my relationships lasted long because Barry would give them "the talk" and then the next day I'd get dumped. I really like spending time with you though and I don't want him to get in the way of what can potentially be something" Cisco held onto y/n's hands

"I really like spending time with you too and although you will be leaving soon I would really like to see if could stay in touch."

"I would really like that" y/n leaned in and kissed Cisco and Cisco happily kissed her back. Their kiss though was interrupted by another text from Barry letting her know that dinner was almost ready. "Sorry I have to go Barry texted me saying dinner is ready but you're still coming to my going away party right?"

"Of course"

"I'll see you later" y/n gave Cisco a quick kiss before leaving the lab.

*time skip*

The party was going great, everyone was having fun. Everyone except for Barry, he kept a close eye on y/n and Cisco. He knew they had a thing for each other and he knew Cisco was a great guy. It's just that since y/n was also an only child he felt the need to protect her from any guy who showed interest in her.

"Hey leave those two alone ! ! ! Can't you see they're really into each other" Iris smacked Barry as they watched y/n and Cisco standing a little too close for Barry's comfort.

"I know but I want to protect y/n" Barry rubbed the place where Iris hit him.

"She's a big girl Barry, you have to let her live her life. You also know Cisco is a great guy and he would never hurt-" Iris tried to reason with Barry when Barry received a text from Cisco.

C: meet me in your room in fifteen minutes so I can properly say goodbye to you  
C: shit that wasn't for you sorry Barry

"He's dead" Barry made his way up to y/n room.

*meanwhile*

"Honestly I'm so sorry for the way Barry has been treating you." Y/n placed her hand on Cisco's shoulder.

"It's alright I get it"

"But still you guys are friends he shouldn't be treating you this way. I just wish we could get him back for how he's been treating you."

"We could you know, mess with him" Cisco suggested

"What do you have in mind" y/n leaned closer to Cisco so no one could hear

"I'm going to send him a text saying I'm gong to give you a proper goodbye and to meet you in your room. When he gets there we'll be seated on the bed and you can tell him to stop with the overprotectiveness" y/n smiled from ear to ear at the idea.

"I love it ! ! !Let's go, knowing him he'll use his speed." Y/n and Cisco made their way up to her room and sat on the bed as Cisco sent the text.

"Ok I just sent it, and he'll be here in 3 2 1" and as predicted Barry barged through the door.

"Hello Barry it's so nice to see you" y/n gave Barry a smug look.

"I thought you and you" Barry pointed between his cousin and his friend.

"We need to have a serious chat Barry" y/n was trying not to laugh at her cousins reaction. "You really need to stop being so overprotective."

"I just want to protect you though" Barry defended himself.

"I know that but I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself." Y/n got up and patted Barry's shoulders. "I really do appreciate the effort though"

"Wow that's exactly what Iris said" Barry begin to stare at the floor "I'm really sorry y/n"

"It's alright, I forgive you" y/n gave Barry a hug. "Now you owe someone else an apology" y/n motioned to Cisco.

"I'm sorry I've been a jerk man" Barry made his way towards his friend.

"It's alright I get, she's family"

"How about we head down stairs and enjoy the rest of the party" y/n suggested before making her way into the hallway.

"Alright" both men agreed and followed shortly after.

"Oh and by the way, I'm still going to talk to her after she leaves. Just letting you know" Cisco informed Barry.

"That's fine just as long as you don't hurt her" Barry tried to sound intimidating but failed.


End file.
